Who Is Ianto Jones?
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: "Where are you going Ianto?" Ianto stared back at his boss and lover with hurt in his eyes. "Away, I will be back in 3 days," Ianto gets a visitor from a significant person in his life, Jack gets worried and does something stupid, and all of this puts pressure on their relationship. Gwen, Owen and Tosh get to gossip and Torchwood involves itself in Ianto's life in the worst way.


Summary: "Where are you going Ianto?" Ianto stared back at his boss and lover with hurt in his eyes. "Away, I will be back in 3 days,"

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Jack! Jack!"

"What is it Tosh?"

"Have you seen Ianto today?"

"No why?"

"It's nearly 10am, he is never late,"

"Maybe he's sick, or slept through his alarm, I should stop by the flat right?"

"Well, you could, but he's not there,"

"What?"

"His car tracker is reading at the train station car park, is he leaving?"

"Shit... umm... I will go to the train station and see what's going on, thank you Tosh, for telling me,"

"Your welcome,"

"Stay here, on comms!"

"Sure!"

Jack ran out of the cog door, hailed into the SUV and drove the short journey to the station. He parked and instantly saw Ianto's car. Slowly he made his way up to the platform arrivals waiting area.

Quickly he spotted Ianto, Hands in jean pockets, a black loose jumper hanging over his muscular frame. He looked great.

The train pulled in and Ianto's neck craned, he was obviously looking for someone, not leaving. That was a plus. From Jack's position about 30 yards away, he saw Ianto's concerned face turn into one of incredible joy. He shot a hand up in the air and beckoned a young girl out of the train towards him.

"Cassie! Cass!"

"Ianto!? Omg, it's been so long!"

She ran towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck. They stood there hugging for a long time. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a studded belt, a white strapped top and a dark red hoodie over the top. Ianto was grinning like a mad man, Jack couldn't hear, only see.

"Tosh, are you getting this on CCTV?"

Jack asked, tapping his comms.

"Yeah, who's that girl?"

"No idea... they seem... close..."

"Are you jealous?"

"No,"

Jack answered that one a little too quickly.

"Sure, whatever, now get back to the hub, we can run background checks on here, did you catch her name?"

"Only that she is called Cassie, and what about the rift?"

"It's quiet today, should be pretty un-eventful for about a week,"

"A week?"

"Yes, that means more time to find out who this mystery girl is,"

"I bet he's dating her,"

Jack hung his head and walked away, leaving the 'couple' to re-unite.

"You are jealous, I knew it,"

"I am not, just slightly annoyed that he wouldn't have told me, I don't mind if he dates someone else, I would just like it if he told me..."

"Whatever, now get back here, I have found something on Cassie, that may just make you laugh for the rest of the century, given the discussion we just had,"

"I don't even want to know, be back in a few,"

Tosh smiled and clicked off, she watched Jack's tracker make its way back to the hub.

"Okay Tosh, what is it?"

Tosh swirled on her chair and looked at Jack.

"You're not going to believe this,"

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ianto took Cassie's hand and lead her to the car where they drove to Ianto's flat. He opened the door for her and she wandered in with a look of awe on her face.

"He certainly scrubbed the place up pretty well Yan,"

"Thanks Cass, I know i was a little lost last time we saw each other,"

"You are better now right? It's been almost a year and you seem better,"

"I am fine, don't worry,"

"I wish you would tell me what really happened, how did Lisa die?"

"You know how she died, car accident,"

"Every time you tell me that Ianto, Your eyes say something else. They are so sad and i know, I just know, that you are lying to me,"

"Would you believe me if i said i am not allowed to tell you because of the official secrets act?"

"No, not one bit,"

"Okay... I'm sorry Cass, but i cannot tell you how my girlfriend died, because of the official secrets act,"

"Prat,"

Ianto smiled at her and she smiled back. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit while Ianto ordered some food online, Cassie leaned back on the sofa and looked at Ianto.

"Does Rhi know i am here?"

"Not yet, I figured i would tell her tomorrow, we are going to see her Aren't we?"

"Of course, when Daniel arrives tomorrow on the train we will all go down together and tell her,"

"I still say this is insane,"

"I love him Ianto, you better than anyone should know what that feels like,"

"Fine! I concede, you can marry him, but he doesn't like me,"

"I know he doesn't,"

Ianto laughed.

"Don't you think having it in 2 days is a little risky?"

"Why? I was planning the whole time I was back in London, but i wanted to come home, to be with you and Rhi, and maybe some of your friends... you do have friends right?"

"I have my co-workers,"

"And their names are...?"

"Jack, Gwen, Owen and Toshiko,"

"They sound great, we can all have dinner at some point, maybe after the wedding is down?"

"Yeah... will _Daniel _come to that?"

"Probably... we are together Ianto, I know you don't like him but-"

"He doesn't like me!"

"He does like you!"

"No he doesn't... honestly tell me what he thinks about me,"

"He thinks you're a uptight neat freak,"

"No sugar coating then,"

Ianto stood up and started pacing.

"Ianto, he likes _some_ aspects of you, just give him time, I am sure that after the wedding it will all work out,"

"Whatever, Pizza is on its way, lay the table out will you?

"Sure..."

Xoxoxoxoxox

"What do you mean?"

"It's his sister,"

"Ianto only has one sister, Rhiannon, i met her..."

"You met his sister?! How serious are you two?"

"It was just... dinner then babysitting his niece and nephew,"

"This may be the best thing I have ever heard,"

"Enough of that Tosh, how can Ianto have another sister?"

"She is quite a bit younger than him, she is only 21, Ianto is 27 this year, so a 6 year gap, she could have easily been missed off his file,"

"No possible, I am thorough with all of my employee's files,"

"Maybe she went into witness protection... it took me awhile to find her,"

"How _did_ you find her?"

"You have known me for 5 years, you should know by now, I'm that good,"

"Enlighten me?"

"_If _Cassie went into cover then she kept her name, so i doubt that she was in deep cover, so far, my puzzle pieces fit together to make this.

"After the battle of canary wharf Ianto was terrified, he had to move back to Cardiff to A, get away from London, and B, infiltrate Torchwood 3. All the files say that Ianto Jones was son of Ifan Jones and Gwyneth Jones, brother to Rhiannon Jones, all of that is true however He has a _half_ sister called Cassie."

"How is that possible?"

"Gwyneth died when Ianto was 5, according to Ianto's father's medical files a year later his dad had un-protected sex with an unidentified woman and she became pregnant. We know nothing about this woman apart from as soon as the baby was born, she died. Ifan had to look after the child as his own. But didn't treat her like she was his own. Cassie acquired the title as their cousin. On his files Ianto has a cousin called Cassie Jones,"

"Well then why isn't she just his cousin?"

"Because, Ianto doesn't have any aunties or uncles. His parents were both only children, It's impossible for her to be his cousin and the medical files all point to the same thing. Cassie _is_ Ianto's half sister."

"That doesn't answer why she was in cover?"

"Ianto left his father's household to move to London and work for Torchwood, Cassie came to London with him."

"How do you know?"

"Security cameras and tickets and recites, all very easy to find... when you know where to look. Cassie enrolled in a school near Ianto's work, after the battle and 2 years of London, Ianto couldn't stay, he needed to protect Lisa and get away from the City, the only way he could do both was return home to Cardiff. Cassie didn't want to go, and she didn't know where Lisa was or really what had happened at Canary wharf, Ianto wasn't telling her anything, only that he needed to go to Cardiff and she had to come.

"When Cassie refused to come back here Ianto told her that Lisa had died in a car accident and he couldn't bear to live there anymore, when she told him no, she wanted to stay, he left Cassie in London with his flat. He has been paying for her flat, school fees, university fees, to make sure that she could live there with no trouble."

"How do you know all these details?"

"I really am, just that fricking good,"

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ianto grabbed his coat from the hook and looked over to his half sister.

"Listen Cass, I have to just pop into work for a hour or so, I will be back soon, make yourself comfortable, do whatever,"

"Why do you have to go?"

"I just have to... I wasn't at work all day and they just need me to come in and finish some stuff,"

"Whatever you say bro, see you in a few!"

"Yes you will, don't eat all my food,"

She laughed and he left, buttoning the coat over his jeans and black jumper.

Ianto go into the tourist office and looked around the box of magazines he was going to give to Cassie and a present for her. He decided to put that stuff in the car and then head down to the main hub and say hello to Jack, he hadn't seen him all day after all.

As he entered he saw, Tosh, Gwen and Owen working at their stations.

"Hey guys,"

"Where the hell have you been tea boy?"

"It's my day off Owen,"

"Then why are you here?"

"No doubt you guys want a quick coffee before you head out for the evening, and I have a certain high maintenance 51st century American who gets cranky if I don't talk to him."

"Enough information, we know you are just going to have sex, let's go ladies, coffee can wait until tomorrow!"

They all got up and left, patting Ianto on the back, Owen hung back for a moment.

"By the way Ianto, as a warning, We all know about your sister,"

"What?"

"Jack has been stalking you all day, he told us that you have a half sister. All of us were pretty angry with him for snooping, Just a heads up,"

"Thanks Owen,"

"No problem mate, make him pay, and if you tell anyone i was nice to you I will soak my hands in ice water before doing your next physical,"

"Message understood, now go have fun, see you tomorrow, and thanks,"

"You're welcome, you have fun too,"

"Oh I'm sure I will,"

Ianto left Owen to leave and found hiss way to Jack's office, knocking twice before entering.

"Jack?"

"Ahh, Ianto I have been waiting for this all day,"

"You have?"

"Yes... shall I send the others home?"

"Already done,"

Jack grinned and made to grab Ianto, however the younger man backed off, and his face suddenly turned dark.

"Ianto?"

"Why did you start looking for my sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"That was private,"

"I don't understand,"

"Save your shit, Owen told me that you w-were stalking me all day!"

"It wasn't like that at all!"

"What was it like then?"

"You car tracker registered at the train station, and you hadn't told anyone that you were having a day off, so I was just checking that you weren't running away, I got to the station and saw you with a girl... a young girl,"

"And you were jealous?"

"No!"

"Jack...?"

"Fine, I was a little Jealous, I just wanted to know who she was, I got Tosh to do some deep searching and we found her, Cassie Jones, Half sister,"

"But- my file says cousin?"

"We got your father's medical record and saw that he fathered another child that strangely disappeared, then suddenly you have a cousin, which isn't physically possible for you to have,"

"You had no right to do that!"

"Why do you care if we know? What is so bad?"

"Jack we could play this came all day, you never tell me anything, not ever, so do not think for a second that I have to tell you..."

They stared at each other for awhile, then Jack made the move, grabbing Ianto's face and smashing their lips together. Anger sex was one of Jack's favourites, and tonight did not disappoint.

Jack was sitting up against the wall of his bunker, with Ianto leaning back against him in-between his legs. They were both naked and still angry, it was a quiet time. Jack was playing the strands of hair at the top of Ianto's neck. Ianto was checking the time.

Half 6pm. Time for him to head off. Ianto stood up, brushing Jack's hands away.

"What the hell?"

"I have to go Jack,"

"**Where are you going Ianto?"**

**Ianto stared back at his boss and lover with hurt in his eyes. **

"**Away, I will be back in 3 days,"**

"3 days?"

"Yes, 3 days,"

"We cannot work here without you for 3 damn days,"

"You did it before and I have to go,"

"Is this about your sister?"

"Yes... it is, if you didn't get it, that argument isn't over Jack, you went behind my back and found something that I wanted quiet, it's for her safety!"

"Why could she possibly need keeping safe?"

"After the battle... People wanted to find that last survivors. There were only 20 or so of us. Some people wanted to experiment, some wanted to examine... anyone who was a friend of mine, or family was in danger if they were in London, And I had... Lisa anyway, i was leaving London, and I needed Cassie to come home too, but she refused. I told her it wouldn't be safe, but she ignored me. I agreed if she continued to let me pay her way through school and university. She was only too happy to comply."

Ianto was now back dressed and standing in front of a still nude Jack.

"Ianto... why couldn't you tell me that before?"

"Why should I have to?"

Ianto started up the ladder and made for the exit. Jack grabbed his boxers and followed him.

"So that's it? We have sex then you leave?"

Ianto stopped and turned round.

"Kind of reminds you of the old days doesn't it? back when all of this meant nothing and you would sneak out of my apartment before the sun even came up,"

"Ianto... Just stop for a moment,"

"No Jack, you betrayed my trust, and I have to go now, we could have left on better terms and I may have even told you... this is done..."

"What?"

"For now... this is done, I will be back in a few days and we will see what it is... we are done, it's over Jack,"

"Ianto... no,"

"Yes Jack, it is, now let me leave."

"Just tell me where you are going,"

"My sister is getting married, and I want nothing to happen with it, no aliens, no death... no you... so that's why I didn't tell you, because I knew you would find out about the wedding then want to come,"

"You don't know that,"

"Enough, I am leaving, see you in 3 days,"

Ianto left the hub and Jack without a second thought. The older man let tears stream down his face.

Xoxoxoxo

Ianto was in his car and he finally let tears of his own fall down. It was close to 7 when he walked through the door to his flat.

"Cass? Cass you here?"

"In your bedroom Ianto!"

"Why?"

"We need to talk..."

Ianto walked into his bedroom in confusion, but when he saw his little sister holding lube and a condom, things made more sense.

"Uahmmm..."

"Ianto what are these?"

"They are... you know what they are..."

"Okay, why do you have them..."

"Would you believe me if I said personal pleasure?"

"No..."

"Shit... umm..."

"Ianto, come clean time,"

"I... I had a... _lover..._ of sorts..."

"Of sorts? Who was it?"

"My boss..."

"Your BOSS?"

"yeah..."

"What on earth made you think that sleeping with your boss would be a good idea..."

"I don't know,"

"What's her name then?"

Ianto tensed and wondered why she hadn't made the connection. She was holding a bottle of lube that Jack had left.

"It wasn't a her..."

"You WHAT?"

"Okay I get that you are surprised or something, but please calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?"

"Yes calm down,"

"Are you... are you gay?"

"I... I uh, don't know..."

"You're Bi-curious?"

"No... It's not men, it's just him... only him,"

"This is insane! You should have told me!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but no offense Cass, this really isn't any of your business!"

"You're my brother, i should know these things!"

"Is it really that big of a deal! So what, I was sleeping with another guy! It's over now so why are you angry at all!"

Cassie stopped and looked at him.

"Why is it over?"

"I ended it tonight, that's where I went,"

"Why?"

"We had a argument..."

"Did you sleep together tonight?"

Ianto blushed and looked away.

"You left me alone in the house to go have sex with another man!"

"Sort of..."

"This is too much! I can handle you being gay, if I'm honest I had always kind of hoped, but the fact that you did it tonight... and I am here... just eww..."

"I'm sorry, but live and let love, I am not gay, it was just him, but it's over now, he did something that made me very angry and we have to have time apart."

"The wedding?"

"That is my time to get over him,"

Cassie put the things down and stood up and hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry that I am being bitchy, and I am sorry I snooped, I am just shocked, you have never been gay or shown the slight interest in men,"

"I know, now it is just a part of who I am, I wont apologise for that..."

"And I don't expect you too,"

Ianto pulled back from the hug and smiled.

"What did he do that made you leave him?"

"He... put you in danger,"

"I wish you would tell me why I am in danger,"

"It's me... I'm the reason why."

"I don't understand,"

"You're not supposed to, the fact that you are in the dark is half the reason you are safe,"

"Then I guess I will continue not knowing,"

"Thank you,"

"I love you, you know, no matter what you are,"

"Thank you, that means a lot, I love you too,"

They embraced again then Cassie asked.

"Does Rhi know?"

Xoxoxoxox

"Drinks on me!"

"Thanks Owen, me and Gwen will get a booth!"

"What will it be Girls?"

"Gin and tonic For me, Tosh?"

"White wine,"

Owen nodded and left the girls at the booth. He ordered the drinks then joined them.

"Thanks Owen,"

"No problem ladies, so how are we all?"

"Tired, the last mission really tuckered be out!" –tosh

"Yeah, I mean at least we got out of there in time, Ianto and Jack are probably at it as we speak!"

Owen grimaced and Tosh laughed.

They had a good time for the rest of the evening, at 7pm when they were only just warming up and ordering food Jack burst in with tears running down his face. Tosh got up and ran to him.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Ianto... ended us..."

"What?"

Owen got up and walked over to him,

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't really know, he just said that i betrayed his trust and that I had no right to look into his back ground about Cassie, given that I keep so many secrets,"

"He has a point there boss,"

"What?"

Owen gulped, but decided to go for it,

"Ianto has a life outside Torchwood, so do we all in our own ways. You have a pretty big one there Jack, we know next to nothing about you, why is it fair that we don't know anything about you, but you know everything about us?"

Jack looked hurt but nodded.

"I am sorry he left you mate, maybe it will be the best thing for both of you, given how busy and dangerous our lives get,"

Jack wiped away a tear.

"Maybe..."

"Come on Jack, let's have a drink, next round is on me!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

**I hope you enjoyed that, tell me if I should continue or not, If I do it will likely be a 3 parter, not more I don't think, **

**Please review!**


End file.
